chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Aji Limon(character)
Aji Limon"Lammy/Lamey"Lopez is the female main protagonist of Aji Limon.She is voiced by Aubrey Plaza. Biography As revealed in the episode The Wailing Baby, when Aji Limon was 3 years old, after her mother's death, now Ramon is forced to take care of her until Ramon met Priscilla and fell in love with her. The two of them started dating causes her heart to break,but a mexican vengeful spirit puts a curse on her, which was a traumatic and horrible moment that left a mental scar in her life.She constantly got bullied by her stepsister,was often abused and neglected by her stepmother.One day, which took place in the Pilot episode, Aji Limon's had it with her stepfamily and decides to run away. She explored the cemetery and found an ancient tome filled with evil spells. After reading a few passages from the book, she enters the ghost world and meeting other ghouls.In Ring Around the Elena,She was born to a Gypsy tribe, but due to her black hair she was switched during infancy with a physically normal baby girl (the infant Elena). Appearance For a complete list of Aji Limon's hats, see the list of Aji Limon's hats. Aji Limon sports a gothic aesthetic, wearing red eyeshadow and her long black hair to compliment. She wears tons of white makeup to cover her face, making her skin look very pale and almost pitch white.She also wears very dreary looking eyeliner on her eyes. In the pilot episode, Aji Limon's black eyeliner was drop shaped and looked like three streams of blood going down her eyes. In the series, her eyeliner steaks are now spike shaped. Her eyeliner fills in a bunch of scars that are under eyelids, that became there when she was a little kid.Another change in the series is that her hair is more dopped downwards and she wears a coffin backpack instead of a normal backpack. Due to this unusual androgynous appearance of a 'typical' young girl--and with a male name--she is often mistaken as a little boy. Her signature outfit is a short-sleeved white undershirt underneath a black v necked sweater, a cloche hat, grey skirt, and black mary jane shoes with white socks. For her nightwear, it is a loose fitting sweater and shorts, matching purple hat, and black flats. For her swimsuit, it is a yellow swimsuit, and matching pink swimming hat. Personality Aji Limon is sweet, timid and sometimes eccentric. She is usually the most sensible among her friends, and is highly independent, which puts her at odds. She is also very smart. She gets a little annoyed at times by Kiki seeing as they are opposites but still considers her as a best friend and is always there for her. Relationships * Jacobo - Jacobo is Aji Limon's best friend and surrogate brother. * Kiki Cucuy - Kiki Cucuy is Aji Limon's best friend. Kiki is one of the few people Aji Limon gets along with in any fashion.In Orphanage of Fear,Aji Limon learns that her father taught her about to make her behave when the Cucuys are coming. * Dona Marina- Like Kiki Cucuy, she is being labeled "weird" by Estelia Southwest, Aji Limon and Dona Marina are brought together by this.Despite doubts from others, they share typical interests for girls their age. * Priscilla- Priscilla is Aji Limon's stepmother.In the episode The Wailing Baby, it was shown that the main and number one reason that Aji Limon hates Priscilla is because when she was a young child, she was best friends with her dad, and Nino served as a male role model when she was a child. The two of them were the best of friends and Nino was pretty much Aji Limon's only ray of sunlight in her life. Unfortunately, Priscilla stepped in and met Nino and the two of them instantly fell in love. Nino was so in love with her, that he forgot all about Aji Limon, leaving her heartbroken,but a mexican ghost saw her crying,scaring her and puts a hat curse on her. * Francisco and Margarita- Francisco and Margarita are the parents of Jessica, and the adoptive parents of Aji Limon and Jacobo. * Aji Limon's Biologial Mother-''' In "Limon Bites Dog," Nino is pictured on the wall of Aji Limon's room. Next to Nino is a woman with black hair who seems to be the same age as Nino. * '''Xolito- Xolito lives with Aji Limon and Jacobo in the Household. * Elena- Though she initially considers her an enemy in her debut, "Ghost Gitana," Aji Limon quickly befriends Elena Vargas, as she learns that her father died during the Great Depression in "Ring Around the Elena." A classy and likeable character, Aji Limon and Elena share the same vigor and thirst for music. * Jason Hitler- As a recurring antagonist,Jason Hitler is frequently at odds with Aji Limon. * Estelia Southwest- In her spoiled, stuck-up nature, Estelia views Aji Limon as an outcast because of her extreme silliness and choice to hang out among the "weird" crowd.Estelia frequently teases Aji Limon about her personality and practically everything she does, thus increasing tensions to the point of being archenemies.Aji Limon's feelings can be hurt by Estelia's words and she will often stand right back up to the girl, adding to their animosity. In "Estelia-O and Jacobo-Et," Aji Limon decided that, after other people take the stuff away from Estelia, rivalries are dumb and seemed to want to get over the one she had with Aji Limon, trying to be friendly and making some progress in this. Trivia * Aji Limon's signature look, the mascara running down her eyes, was apparently caused when a traumatized Aji Limon ripped her eye sockets open after a ghost of a mexican baby puts a curse on her. * She is of Mexican descent, although her mirror has a Romani Flag design on it (although she might be both Mexican and Romani). * Aji Limon hates makeovers and girly girl things. Opposed to Kiki and Dona Marina, Aji Limon haves a coffin backpack and is the only girl in the group to wear a skirt. * Aji Limon is more kind and caring and generally emotional during her menstrual cycle. * Her Total Drama counterpart is Sydney because, they're both surreal, creative, and have hats. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aji Limon/Characters